2013-06-05 - Dye, Supergirl! Dye! Your hair! Sorta!
Nighttime in the San Francisco Bay Area, and across the bay from the dazzling light display on the Bay Bridge, Titan's Tower has it's own simple illumination, that nonetheless looks impressive to those observing it from the San Francisco shoreline. Inside the headquarters of the Titans, Robin is relaxing after a solo training session in the common room. He's also waiting for a certain Supergirl to show up, but the message he left her said it was non-urgent, so Tim's not stressing. Or, he's stressing, but for different reasons than Kara not being there. he knows that she has lots of things to do that she considers important, so, in his mind, it's not a biggie if she doesn't show up in San Francisco before he has to fly back to Manhattan tomorrow. Only, it kind of is a biggie for him... Yeah, Tim's mind has been over-analyzing a lot of things recently. Which is why he's got the TV set to Cartoon Network and is currently watching some Toon Titans. A slight breeze signifies that Kara's arrived. Also signified by the fact that she leans over the couch and speaks. "Ugh.... really?" she groans, looking at the cartoon. "I don't get why everyone likes this show?" Or how they can manage to give her a skirt shorter than hers is in real life... and yet still be geared to kids. Kara doesn't realize how popular the cartoon is in the male 18-35 demographic as well. Kara looks over at Robin. "So um... you said you had something to talk to me about? Sorry I didnt come earlier... tsunami almost hit Micronesia." Robin looks up and behind him, smiling at Kara. He's feeling much less tense now that she's here. "Hey, Kara. And it's no worries. Stopping something like that is way more important." He clicks off the TV as he stands up and heads over to the kitchen. "Ummm...you want anything? I think we've still got some ice cream in the fridge. And it's nothing really major, that I called you about. Just...something kinda cool that I thought you'd like." Despite that she could probably get the ice cream before Robin finishes the sentence, Kara instead hops over the couch to flop down on it. "I'd love you forever if you can get me the ice cream," she jokes. "So what sort of cool thing. Is Toon Titans being cancelled? Please tell me that's the cool news?" Robin gets a slightly goofy smile and nods to Kara's request. "Ummm....no. Not that I know of. Toon Titans is still really popular." He opens up the refrigerator door and shrugs. "Go figure. Hmmmm...Rocky Road okay?" He pulls out the carton and sets it on the counter, grabbing two bowls in anticipation of Kara's reply. "And what I wanted to show you is...well...hang on." The Teen Wonder moves out of the kitchen and into full view of Kara in the Common Room. He pulls off his domino mask, revealing his blue eyes. After a moment, he pulls out a pair of ordinary glasses from his utility belt. Tim sets the frames on his nose, settling the arms of the glasses behind his ears. And as he adjusts the glasses on his head....his naturally black hair starts lightening...eventually turning into a sandy blonde color. Kara Zor-El props her head up on the back of the couch. "If there's no Chunky Monkey, then definitely Rocky Road, yeah." she says with a grin. And quirks a brow when Tim takes the glasses, puts them on... and becomes blonde. She instantly peers at the glasses and Robin's hair. "How did you-" Microscopic vision already working on trying to figure out the scientific curiosity. Supergirl's visual analysis of the glasses reveals that they're fake, and have a small battery and electrostatic generator built into the arms. Robin smiles as he takes them off, and his hair returns to it's normal black coloration. "Remember you said that really hated having to wear a wig? Well, I got to thinking." He folds the glasses back up and replaces them in his utility belt. "What if your hair color could change without having to hassle with the wig? I remember that part of the Question's costume is a special dye he uses in his shampoo. The gas that attaches his mask to his face activate the coloration in the dyes, changing the hair color. And while spooky gas banks fork for someone like the Question, or your average Gothamite, it's not exactly your style." Time gives Kara another smile before going back to start serving up the ice cream. "So, I started researching dyes that change colors under special conditions. And I found there's an electro-active dye that changes color under a mild electrical current. So, the next question was how to establish a surface current on your scalp. And then I thought of your family affinity for glasses." Robin finishes scooping out the ice cream as he explains, creating two bowls massively filled with Rocky Raod ice cream. He brings the bowls and a pair of spoons back over to the couch, smiling as he hands one to Kara. "So...what do you think?" Kara Zor-El smiles. "That's... truly brilliant!" she says as she accepts the bowl while peering at the glasses closely. "And ... with those glasses, I was thinking... I could maybe... test the waters about going to school without having to wear some stupid wig. Not that anyone ever seems to notice if I just put my hair in a ponytail, but still... this is much better!" Robin nods and smiles happily. "Cool. I'm glad you like the idea. So...all I need is for you to pick out a style of glasses you'd want. And what hair color you'd like to be disguised with. Oh! And also a couple strands of your hair, so I can run tests and make sure that this will work with Kryptonian hair as well as human hair."